Hurt
by ElectricGirl13
Summary: Summary inside. About Ian and Wanderer. Wanderer is a nurse. Ian's nephew gets in an accident.
1. New story? Or One shot? Anything?

**Wanderer Rayne** Just turned 18 and is currently working as a nurse in Oakly Hospital. She is so gentle and caring that they can't help but want to keep her. But seeing as how she can't handle seeing too much pain on someones face she is will be reserved for younger patients or miner injury recoveries. What happens on her first day?

**Riley O'Shea **Trouble maker, just like his father. This 12 year old will do just about anything for fun but takes it a little too far this time.

**Ian O'Shea** 21 year old younger brother to Kyle. He has to watch his big bro's son Riley for a while and ends up leaving him alone for too long. He gets in an accident and the closest place to take Riley is Oakly. Should I just write this as a one shot or a short story? This is probably against the rules but eh. Whatever.


	2. A story? Really?

**Hope you like it. **_**I do not own these characters.**_

"Come _on_ Ian!" Riley urged, pulling my shirt sleeve as we neared the go carts my best friend Jared had just recently bought. I sighed and walked a little faster, trying to keep up with his lanky legs. He was incredibly tall for a 12 year old. About 5'3 to be exact. He finally gave up on me and let go of my arm, running ahead and jumping into the driver's seat. he fumbled around, trying to find the key before I could get to him and strap the helmet on his head. I smiled as I got closer and he had yet to find them. Just as I thought that, he pled them out from under the pedle and my eyes widened as he jammed the key into the ignition. I ran and yelled for him to stop, but he just wouldn't listen. He floored it and spun out of control on the wet grass, turning and heading straight for the house. I began running at full speed but couldn't get to him fast enough. He hit the back porch with a crash and was flung into the jagged wooden sides. He screamed out in pain and I jerked my phone out of my pocket, dialing 911 and giving them out address. When I reached Riley, my eyes widened in terror.

"Ian! Uncle Ian! It freaking hurts! _Bad!_" I gasped at the amout of blood that was gushing out of his forhead and yelled into my phone.

"Just get here now!" I snapped it shut and called Kyle. "Hey, Kyle. Riley's hurt, bad. The ambulance is coming to get him, but man he's fucked up. You need to get over here. Or just get to the nearest hospital, that's where we'll be."

"What!? What the hell Ian?!"

"Just get there. I'll tell you all of the details when I see you."

"Fine man. See ya." I was about to tell him that i was sorry but the line was dead. And then I heard the ambulance and Riley's terrified cries again and went back to fix this mess.

____________________________________________________

"Yes, Wanderer." I confirmed for about the hundreth time today and smiled. Everyone seemed genuinely surprised at my parents choice of name for me and it was heart warming to know that I was marked as unique by it. "But you can just call me if you want it to sound more professional."

"No, no. Since you're working with children I'm sure they would much rather call you by your first name. It'll make them more comfortable." Bryce, I'm sorry, , grinned at me. "The good news is we've got your first patient. Twelve year old, recovering from a go cart accident." I gasped slightly and frowned.

"Wasn't he wearing protective clothing?"

"Unfortunatly, no."

"Why not?"

"I don't know Wanderer." I sighed frustratedly. Why do children have to be so careless? I quickly put on a smile though and got the room number from just as my beeper went off. "That would be him." He smiled and turned on his heel. "Good luck," he called over his shoulder as he walked away, leaving me to to this alone. As it should be. I sucked in a breath and walked toward the ICU section of the hospital. I turned the corner and peeked toward te dor. It was open and the boy was asleep in his bed which made me frown. I glanced at my beeper again and knew that I hadn't imagined the beeping. Even the other docter had heard it. I stepped into the room and my heart faltered. There, in one of the chairs next to the bed was the most beautiful man I had ever seen with such a worried and pained expression in his face that my heart squeezed. He glanced up and wiped a few stray tears from his face as he stood up to meet me.

"Sorry for pressing the button. I just wanted to see the nurse that would be taking care of him. I'm Ian O'Shea." He stood up and help his hand out, which I took and shook gently.

"Wanderer Rayne. Has your son been asleep since surgery?" I asked, glancing down at th charts in my hand. I winced. Broken leg and minor injury to the head. Yikes. Could be worse, but still. Yikes.

"Um, no. He's not my son. And he hasn't been asleep the whole time. He just got tired from all of the stuff that happened today."

"Oh." That was all I could say. I glanced at the peaceful face of the sleeping boy and smiled. "What's his name?" I knew I could just look at the charts, but what meaning would there be in that? I dont like to think of patients as patients.

"I'm sorry, what?" I glanced over at him and he was staring right into my eyes. I blushed slightly at the dazed look on his face but repeated my question.

"Umm... Riley. He, uh, wrecked a friends go cart into the deck." I winced and pulled the cover back. tears filled my eyes as I looked down at this boy and I brushed his hair out of his face. His head wound was starting to bleed through his bandage. I sniffed slightly and tried to blink back the tears that were forming in my eyes. I sighed and backed up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying. I don't even know him." I was answering the confused look on Ian's face as I wiped a few tears from my cheek. "It's my weakness," I smiled. "I get attatched easily. I'm hoping I'l hold out thhugh. The doctors say they'll only give me recoveries. I would just die if a patient of mine did. Sorry," I apologized again. He was staring at me with a mix of emotions on his face. Wonder. Pain. Hope?

"Ian? Riley?" A booming voice came from behind me and it made me jump.

"Kyle. Man, I'm soo sorry." Ian threw himself at this man and hugged him tightly. The man hugged him back and pulled a small woman into the room after him. "He's okay," Ian stated, looking at the both of them with a look of relief and pain. "I'm so sorry Jodi. I didn't... I should have kept up with him better." The girl, Jodi, wasn't paying attention though. She ran straight for the bed and began caressing Riley's face. I smiled at the love that flowed so freely here.

"Um, I can see that Riley is in good hands. I'll just come back when you need me." I smield slightly and turned for the door.

"Wait." I heard a soft voice behind me say as I made my way down the hall. I turned around to meet the bright eyes of Ian O'Shea head on and up close.

__________________________________________________

**Was that alright? Just to let you know, I'm not too good with long periods of writing. I usually can only do a few chapters. But I'm really going to try for this one if anyone is reading it. Please please review. Last story I only had like 1 or two reviews so I stopped writing it. But that won't happen with this. Chapters may and probably will get longer. What kind of story do you want this to be? Leave a review to tell me and I may get motivated.**


End file.
